Ideas for Stick Ranger Enemies/Archive
This here archive houses enemies that both: *Have no correlation to any current article *The author is not known If you are looking for inspiration or attempting to pick up enemies from here for your purpose of writing your own stages, then you have come to the right place! Enemies here are sorted by relevance of stages and their level range. This houses species and heads that were proposed from pre-Fanball days, too. Earth Center enemies Orange Mask Walker Red Star Snake Yellow Star Snake Grass Island enemies Red Joker Walker White Joker Walker Pink Joker Snake Pink Boss Joker Walker Waterfall enemies Turquoise Fairy Wheel Cyan Fairy Snake Shore enemies Red Mask Snake (Shore 2) Yellow Smiley Walker Blue X Wheel Red Boss Vampire Seastar Swamp enemies White X Eel Green Diamond Spider Other enemies White Spirit Phantom White Boss Box Tree Olive X Tank Sand Fort Boss Blue Sixstar Tree Grey Roundhead Oyster Purple Roundhead Eel Brown Cap Mushroom Glassusion Salmon Smiley Stickman Tan Box Stickman Green Gel Snake Energica Grey Castle Bat Filmy Gel Bathocyroe Fosters Heads Already added *Bomb *Cyclops *Fire *Flower *Hex *Joker *Meteor *Pentagon *Sixstar *Triangle Unclear/Not added/Left in the curb *Blob *Box (None) *Cosmo *Fan *Gold *Ice *Mouth&Eye *Ovalhead *Puff *Smiley (Angry) *Web Species Already added/superseded *Ball (?) - These are stationary, unless they are hit away by players. *Beholder (?) - A floating ll with eye tentacles. (probably renamed to corruptor) *Bird (Poisonshot) - It is like a hybrid of bat and walker. *Bomber (?) - This species launches bombs. *Bouncer (ZoshiX/Poisonshot) - An enemy that resembles a pogo stick. / A walker that bounces. (note it has become canon and resembles nothing like both) *Car (Poisonshot) - Like wheels, but they go faster. *Chain (Poisonshot) - Hangs upside-down like vines, but has the appearance of a chain. *Chip (Poisonshot) - Another Non-moving species. *Copter (ZoshiX) - A head with a helicopter blade on top. *Cover (Poisonshot) - A species that floats on the sky. (probably renamed to cloud) *Drill (?) - An enemy that drills through the ground. *Ghost (ZoshiX?) - An species that looks like a stickman, but has no legs and floats, and can go through walls. *Golem (Poisonshot) - It is a slow stickman-like species (probably renamed to Treant) *Jellyfish (ZoshiX/Poisonshot) - A species that looks and moves like a jellyfish. / It appears as if the body is "pushing" the head along. *Lizard (?) - A four legged lizard. (although only used for the Martian Series) *Oyster (Poisonshot) - An oyster-like species that doesn't move. *Rocket (Poisonshot) - A species that move up and down. *Roller (Ludicrine) - These roll on wheels. Some of these can roll on walls and ceilings also. *Scorpion (Ludicrine HGD) - A scorpion enemy. *Solid (Poisonshot) - A species that doesn't move at all. *Twister (ZoshiX) - A head on a tornado. *UFO (HGD) - A flying saucer. *Vine (?) - Basically an upside-down tree. *Worm (?) - A snake with the ability to move through the ground. Left in the curb *Angel (Poisonshot) - Similar to birds, but turn into bats when touched by a player with zombie's card equipped. *Bathocyroe Fosters (Poisonshot) - A underwater species that appears in large hoards. *Comet (ZoshiX) - Moves like a comet. *Wave. (Note: Wave is a category) - These include Lava Wave, Water Wave, etc. Category:Archive Category:Stick Ranger Category:Ideas